


Twice the Trouble

by D_f_m22



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Mental Instability, Recreational Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22
Summary: The Vault alarms are going off. Missy's not to blame- or is she?





	Twice the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since pre-extremis however publishing it now before I ditch it. Feedback appreciated.

The Doctor looked at the camera and stood back impatiently as the ancient doors awoke. Several random notes of playful music rang out and the Doctor knew Missy would be sat in her favourite spot by the piano. As the locks groaned to life, echoing off the concrete hallway, the Doctor was left with a horrible sense of dread.

 

The alarms had started five minutes ago.  
Five whole minutes.  
He dreaded to think what she could have done in that time. 

 

“Do you think she’s interfered somehow,” Nardole questioned pointlessly to try to calm the Doctor down. “I don’t know,” the Time Lord responded in agitation, squinting as the doors opened and projected an almighty light out. “Maybe,” he admitted starting towards where the piano music had taken an erratic turn. “Now stay close to me,” he told the cyborg seriously as he approached the second ring of security. Before tapping into the code pad, he passed Nardole a tranquiliser gun. The cyborg considered it and awaited explanation. “If I say, and only if I say, aim this at any fleshy part of her.” That was no small task. This version of her was all bones and jagged angles. “The top of her thigh usually works. Or,” the Doctor paused and reddened as he added “her buttocks if you manage to get her to turn her back.” Nardole coughed and nodded, following the Doctor deeper into the Vault unsure what they were about to find as he kept a tight grasp on the tranquiliser. 

 

In the far corner of the room, Missy sat perched at the piano as her fingers trailed over the keys. The Time Lady was dressed down in a cotton top and leggings, messy curls piled up on the top of her head. As the Doctor and Nardole approached her, her back tensed. “I wasn’t expecting you,” she whispered, not turning to face her visitors as she returned to her music. The Doctor halted Nardole and took two more steps towards the Time Lady. “I needed to come and check on something” the Doctor stated, scanning the area and noting that Missy didn’t appear to have interfered with any of the security.

 

“I said I wasn’t expecting you,” Missy repeated tensing even more as she felt the Doctor approach. Wariness was radiating from him and it was making her anxious. This wasn’t a nice surprise visit when he came armed with gifts and a genuine happiness to see her. This was a visit for a reason. Whenever he was this wary and turned up unexpectedly, she was put back in the cage. Nardole watched every movement that the Time Lady made, the tranquiliser in his hand poised to shoot. “You’re only supposed to come when you said you were going to and you’re not supposed to bring the bald one,” she hissed, hitting her hands against the piano and sending Nardole jumping several feet in shock. “The alarms have been going off, Missy” the Doctor explained calmly as he stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I need to tighten your security until we know what’s going on” he said, trying to ply her away from the piano with as little hassle as possible. “No. No. No” Missy spat, digging her heels in stubbornly and making herself a dead weight. She didn’t want to go back in the chains. “You’re not sticking to the rules we made” she asserted. “You made those rules.” The Doctor softened and sat down next to her, ensuring he kept his hand planted on her shoulder. Nardole assessed the scene nervously, taking in the Mistress’ tensed back. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the cyborg and silently ordered him to hold fire. 

 

“I did make those rules but I always said there may be times I have to break them,” he stated calmly. “Now is one of those times and I’m going to need you to let me tighten your security.” Missy shoved him off her shoulder forcefully, Nardole raised the tranquiliser. “No” the Time Lady asserted, “I’m playing the piano. I want to play the piano.” “Don’t make this harder than it has to be” the Doctor said, wrapping his arms around Missy and using all his strength to try and lift her from the seat. Missy held firm, fingers still trailing over the piano keys as her heels dug into the rug beneath her stool. “I’d say now is a good time to use this, sir” Nardole said, tranquiliser raised out in front of him and directed at Missy’s neck as the tops of her legs remained out of reach under the piano. 

 

The Time Lady’s head shot around to Nardole before returning to the Doctor. Blue eyes were wide and damp with betrayal. “You were going to drug me?” she whispered, voice strangely controlled as her eyes scanned over his features. The Doctor watched her and could sense the anger simmering under her skin as it tried to claw its way out. “You said you’d stop doing that. I don’t like it when you do that” Missy added, voice wavering as her veneer of calmness started to crack. 

 

One, two, three, four hard blows to his chest followed. Her tiny hands holding the power to bruise and knock the wind out of him.

 

The Doctor winced at the blows to his chest and let her carry on for a few seconds before restarting his attempt to get her away from the piano. In the minutes that followed, Missy thrashed and screamed and shouted incomprehensible things as the Doctor peeled her away from the piano. Nardole fired the tranquiliser and the dart just missed the Time Lady, skimming her neck and diving to the floor. Missy growled, growing redder and redder as she thrashed in the Doctor’s hold. “I don’t want to go in the cage,” she screamed in hysterics. The Doctor glared at Nardole, he’d given no order to shoot and it had made things ten times worse. Turning back to Missy, he cringed at her behaviour. It had been years since she’d had a breakdown like this; they had been common in the early years in the Vault but she’d improved. She’d stabilised. 

 

“Calm down” he whispered softly, feeling her start to still in his arms as he dragged her towards the sofa. Missy struggled a little more, like a fish flopping around on a boat for its last few seconds of life. Eventually she gave in knowing that however hard she resisted, there was only one inevitable outcome. “Now, I didn’t say anything about the cage. I know you don’t like it in there and if you agree to these chains” he holds up the iron cuffs to the Time Lady, “I won’t put you in the cage.” It was all so pitiful, negotiating with the Master like she was a child. Missy nodded reluctantly, any energy to fight gone. Nardole hovered awkwardly, “sir the alarms are still going off, she should be in the cage. That is the protocol” The Doctor tutted, working on the chains and smiling gently at Missy. “I don’t know why I keep him around” he said light-heartedly, trying to keep Missy calm. "I guess he makes a good cuppa."

 

The Time Lady looked away from him. “I didn’t do anything,” Missy muttered as a last attempt to convince him against keeping her in chains. “Okay” the Doctor said levelly, “I want to believe you but I need to take precautions and we both know why, don’t we?” He asked, looking at Missy with his eyebrows raised. 

 

Nardole looked up to the ceiling, tired of the spectacle and slowly making his way to the door. He could tell the Doctor was winding things up and getting ready to leave. They still had to find out what had really caused the alarms to go off. By this stage, even Nardole was eighty-five percent certain it wasn’t the Time Lady’s doing. The Doctor remained crouched in front of Missy, gripping her wrist gently. “You understand why I have to do this, don’t you?” He repeated. There was no point in any of this rehabilitation if she didn’t understand it.

 

The Time Lady relented, dropping her shoulders and nodding as she looked in her lap. Avoiding his gaze, she flexed her hands in their constraints and watched the tiny bones stretch out under her pale skin and merge with the blue tracks that ran alongside them like tiny rivers. “I’m trying to be good,” Missy whispered meekly. Nardole scoffed. “You are? I found a collection of dead animals around the corner there” he nodded to the hole in the far right corner of the Vault. “That’s not something good people do.” The cyborg had gained some bravado now he was out of the Mistress’ reach. “You’re lucky it’s not you that’s dead,” Missy spat as she made to launch at him. The Doctor held her shoulders firmly, holding her down against the sofa. “Nardole,” he warned not taking his eyes off Missy as she grew red and her chest heaved. “Wait for me outside.” 

 

Nardole grumbled but turned around, shuffling outside. The Doctor stood up and went to the hole that was hiding Missy’s loot. Reaching underneath and retrieving the collection of birds and rats. He didn’t want to know how she had got them into the Vault. Collecting them up, he put them in his pocket and returned to the sofa. Missy watched silently. “We’ll talk about this later,” he sighed tiredly. He knew murder or violence of any kind could not be allowed to pass with her. It would always develop into something bigger. At least it was small animals, not humans. That was an improvement.

 

“Can I keep them?” Missy whispered, eyes darting around the room. “No,” he stood up, kissing her on the forehead. “Get some sleep, you look tired” he encouraged her to lay down and retrieved the blanket from the back of the sofa, tucking her in. Missy looked up, eyes wide and shaking her head. “I’m not tired” she yawned, looking every inch a child fighting sleep. “You are,” he countered knowing full well the outburst wouldn’t have happened if she wasn’t tired. “If you sleep, you’ll barely notice I’m gone” he smoothed down her hair. He hated seeing her like this and couldn’t believe the physical effect that her rehabilitation had been having on her. There were times it was like watching her withdraw from a drug addiction, there had been hours when she was shaking and vomiting and he’d just had to be with her as she went through the motions. 

 

Missy kicked her legs in frustration, turning away from him. 

 

Stepping back the Doctor sighed, he had vowed to take care of her and that’s what he is going to do. If she did become good for good, well that was just a happy side effect. “I’ll leave the radio on for you” he offered, backing away and letting the soft melodies of Smooth FM echo around the room. “Smooth FM, lulling you to your death” Missy muttered, curled up on the sofa. “Want me to find a different station?” He asked. It had to be relaxing music, though, they needed to avoid any music that would get her worked up. “No. This is fine.”

 

The Doctor headed to the door, turning back one last time. “I’ll be back later. Once the alarms are sorted.” 

 

“I could help you with the alarms”

 

“No, you can’t. Go to sleep, Missy.” 

 

“Happy?” The Doctor asked, joining Nardole in the hallway as he bolted the security doors and walked speedily up the stairs. Nardole looked back into the vault, jumping in shock as something hard hit the doors and echoed around the vault. The Doctor smirked as he heard Nardole’s footsteps rush to catch up with him. “No,” he puffed. “I’m not happy. She just threw something at me. I don’t trust her.”

 

The Doctor carried on with his hasty pace, enjoying seeing the cyborg try and catch up. “Always advisable. She’s not one to be trusted under any circumstances,” he said, turning the corner and climbing the concrete stairs two at a time. “You trust her,” Nardole stated as he wound the staircase behind the Doctor. “No I don’t,” he replied instantly. “There’s some trust that comes from knowing someone as long as you can both remember” he pauses and unlocks his office door, padding across the carpeted floor and slumping behind his desk. “Would I ever trust her completely?” He broke into a wide grin and snorted. “Never.”

 

Nardole frowned and muttered under his breath as he pulled up a seat. “Well she doesn’t like me,” he added pettily. The Doctor’s grin widened and his eyebrows shot up. “Of course she doesn’t!” He laughed, “she doesn’t like anyone.” Nardole glared, lifting the teapot and dutifully pouring the Doctor a cup. “Well, she clearly likes you.” The Doctor  
moved his head from side to side in consideration, letting out a low hum of disapproval. “Well, yes some of the time,” he conceded taking a sip of his tea and wincing as the liquid burnt the back of his throat. “other times, she hates me almost as much as she hates herself,” he said gruffly. The words hung heavy in the air and neither Time Lord or cyborg could deny the self-loathing that they had seen the Time Lady exhibit since placing her in the Vault. 

 

The pair sat in the Doctor’s office, both silent and both considering what was causing the alarms. “Doctor,” Nardole ventured once he had slurped the last of his tea. “The alarms are very concerning. If it isn’t her--” “Missy. Her name’s Missy,” the Doctor corrected. “If it isn’t Missy,” Nardole repeated as he corrected himself reluctantly, “then what is it?” The Doctor shrugged. “Students.” It was his go-to excuse that he’d learnt quickly from student housing’s maintenance man. “There was a toga party last night and I hear things happen at toga parties. Maybe one got down here and attempted to explore.” He hoped that wasn’t the case. Missy hated it when the humans got too near the vault. “The students have gone home. It’s the holidays and the Toga party was two weeks ago,” Nardole reminded him tiredly. The cyborg had enjoyed that party- or what he could remember of it at least. “Ah” the Doctor froze, mind stumbling for an excuse. “Then it was probably foxes” “but-“ “It was foxes.” 

 

“It’s not foxes, Doctor” Nardole sighed. His patience was at its end. “I know she’s your friend, but you don’t always see things clearly when it comes to her.” “I’m more aware than anyone what she’s capable of” the Doctor responded gravely. “But whatever those alarms were, it’s not her. Anyway, she’s chained up down there.” Nardole glared, still not convinced. “Sir,” he started but before he had a chance to finish, the Doctor had stood up and slammed his china cup onto the table. “I’m going for a walk. Alone. Maybe there I’ll figure out what’s going on here.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

 

The Doctor walked down an alleyway and scowled at the group of freshers huddled in the student union doorway. There were still some students hanging around for the summer then. “It wasn’t an escape attempt” he muttered to himself thoughtfully, reading the results on his scanner and thinking over Nardole’s nagging. He’d almost hoped it was Missy that had triggered the alarms. His friend in the vault- and she was still a friend despite all else- had been so despondent for so long that he would have taken any flicker of hope that she was still Missy. “But the atmosphere is so…wrong” he continued, “the timelines are muddled.” It didn’t make sense and he took a minute to pause and rub his hand over his mouth as he contemplated the conundrum. 

 

“Hey! Isn’t that the Doctor?” A surprised student exclaimed. The Doctor scowled and pulled his collar up, trying to avoid the attention. Excited chatter filled the doorway and the Time Lord attempted to get away as quickly as possible. “It must be,” another chimed in. “Who else walks around at 1am on a Saturday night talking to themselves about timelines?” As he listened to their slurred musings, the Doctor couldn’t be more grateful that Bill seemed to be in a different crowd. He did sometimes fear he was taking her away from the fun though. 

 

“He’s not that great you know,” a female voice filled the air and dragged him from his thoughts. 

 

The Doctor recognised it instantly and the evening’s events suddenly got a lot more complicated. At the same time, they started to make a bit more sense. The woman’s lips curled into a smirk at the way his back tensed. “And I know him intimately.” The students silenced before breaking into a fit of nervous laughter. They knew little about the Doctor’s private life and had witnessed his caginess when asked. “Oi oi. You’re a dark horse, Doctor” one of the bolder students dared, elbowing his silent accomplice in the ribs. There were a few snorts of laughter and the Doctor turned on his heel. 

 

The wet cobbles under foot squelched and he forced himself not to get his hopes up as he met the eyes of his dearest foe. Maybe it had been an escape attempt after all; she always had been the greatest escape artist he knew and he wouldn’t underestimate her ability to achieve a double bluff. As he caught sight of her dressed primly in her Victorian suit, hair neatly coiffed and lips immaculately painted, he felt his hearts sink. It wasn’t an escape attempt. It was mismatched timelines. One of the universe’s coincidences. Although it was probably less of coincidence than he believed if the Time Lady in front of him was involved in anyway.

 

“Mistress” he seethed, teeth gritted as he forced the disappointment from his voice. Sure, it was a good thing the Vault hadn’t been compromised but he would have loved to have seen some spark back in the Missy currently living under his guard. The same spark that he was sure he was about to see in the occupant’s past self. More sniggering erupted from the students and the Doctor noticed for the first time the tainted smell of weed in the air. “That’s kinky” that same bold student stated, choking on a puff.  
“Now dear, don’t waste a perfectly good joint” Missy tutted. Her eyes never left the Doctor as she removed the joint from the student’s hand and twirled it between her fingers before taking a long drag. “Or I won’t get you anymore.” The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the sight. That was new. “You’re dealing drugs to children now?” He asked, not sure whether to laugh or scold her. It was so petty for her. Missy opened her mouth to respond but he held up a hand to stop her. “Actually, I don’t want to know.” “Oh, do make your mind up” Missy drawled, taking another puff and reclining against the wall. Noting her mellowed mood, the Doctor wondered how much dealing she’d been doing. He suspected she may have been responsible for taking more of the supply than dealing it out.

 

“I’ll deal with you in a minute” he stated, deliberately mimicking her words from their first encounters in these bodies. It wasn’t lost on her as she smirked and took another long drag, exhaling in tiny puffs. Turning to the students, he glowered down at them. “I believe this” he snatched another joint from one of the quieter students and waggled it in the air, “is illegal and against university policy.” “Not if Corbyn gets in it won’t be.” That elicited a snort from Missy. “I don’t need to have a time machine to see that’s never going to happen” the Time Lady drawled. “Corbyn that is, not necessarily legislative change.” The Doctor turned and shook his head, when did she pay the slightest bit of interest in human politics? When there was political turmoil worth exploiting, he reminded himself. “Shut up, Missy” he growled out of the corner of his mouth. The Time Lady tutted and went back to staring into the middle distance, taking puffs of her joint every so often. 

 

“As I was saying this is illegal and against university policy” he turned his attention back to the students. “I could have you thrown off your courses for this” he said sternly, causing the Time Lady to his side to giggle. He was always so amusing when he tried to be strict. Ignoring her, her glared at the students. “Leave now and it’ll be our secret.” The group exchanged glances but decided pretty quickly that it was best to leave, mumbling amongst themselves and disappearing into the night. 

 

“Teaching suits you” Missy commented, swaying back and forth on her heels as the final student disappeared into the night. She went to take another drag of her joint but it was snatched by the Doctor in an instant. “I knew it” he said triumphantly. “It’s laced with a Gallifreyan narcotic. No wonder you’re so high” he tutted, taking her chin and forcing her to look at him as he shone his sonic in her blown pupils. “Honestly. You’re old enough to know better” he scoffed, dropping his hand. Missy just giggled. “That’s strong enough to kill them” he waved his hand towards the now empty doorway where the students had been. “I know” Missy beamed, though she did sway ever so slightly as she went to prod him in the chest. “Are you really surprised?” He dropped his shoulders. Of course he wasn’t.

 

Eyes scanning over the Time Lady, he wondered where she was in her time line. She was a far cry from the version of her he’d left locked up an hour ago and she wasn’t showing any of the trauma she’d experienced on Skaro and held with her when he found her awaiting execution. This was early in her time line. Perhaps she was fresh from that disastrous birthday surprise. He was dealing with a baby Missy, early in her timeline and yet to experience all the horrors ahead. “I thought you swore off drugs after our graduation from Academy” he commented, trying to formulate a plan and keep her distracted long enough that she didn’t sense the time line disturbances or his strange behaviour. She shrugged. “I changed.” The Doctor nodded. “You did” he said thoughtfully, fiddling with the joint before throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. 

 

Missy giggled and swayed, leaning back against the wall. The rain started up again and the Doctor preemptively sighed at his next words. “Come and have a cup of tea with me” he said, “I can’t let you leave like this.” Grabbing her hand, he led her down the street and back towards his office pointing her in the direction of the chairs. He watched as she stumbled towards the seats and noted the way she tensed slightly. She had felt the conflicting time lines even if she hadn’t realised. Ringing a bell he called Nardole in and watched Missy out of the corner of his eyes. The cyborg walked in still flustered “this is not good. Not good at all” he muttered to himself, “the Vault’s alarm is still going crazy and our friend inside is getting very agitated” he said, mouth hanging open as he caught sight of Missy sat in the armchair. 

 

“Wha..what” he stammered, catching the attention of the Time Lady who raised a quizzical eyebrow. “That’s impossible…I just” “No, Nardole. You’re here to get the tea and leave” the Doctor interrupted before the cyborg gave anything away. “But..” “But nothing, get us a tray of tea and leave. I’ve figured out what the problem with the Vault is, you don’t need to worry” he stared down at Nardole and watched as the cyborg nervously set about his task.

 

The Doctor joined Missy at the cushioned seats by the window. It was hard not to think of the times he spent sat with the older version of this incarnation. There, it was under artificial lights in a confined would-be tomb. Here, they both got to enjoy the real moon. It was a full moon tonight, making for a beautiful summer’s night despite the rain. Beautiful shadows were cast across Missy’s face and the Doctor had to admit she looked radiant. He gulped guiltily and thought of the gaunt, fragile Missy that he had left chained in the Vault. Nardole had said she was growing agitated and he could feel the ragged fragments of her mind pressing against his. It was tired and growing distressed, no doubt sensing the conflicting timelines. He pressed back against her mind gently, reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about and that he’d be down there soon; she should sleep, he suggested. The Missy in the Vault immediately heeded his advice, as she was so prone to do, and he felt her presence drift into a slumber. 

 

“The Vault,” the other Missy sang gleefully. Her flippant tone pulled the Doctor back into the physical realm and he couldn’t hide his jolt as he recovered. Missy’s lips quirked and she watched him with twinkling eyes. “Interesting,” she commented. Nardole walked over to the two Time Lords, hands trembling as he held the tray of tea and snacks. By this stage, after checking several times that the Missy from this time was still in the Vault, he had reached the same conclusion as the Doctor. This was a glitch in time. A glitch that time travellers were bound to face from time to time. The Doctor watched Missy cautiously, he hoped she was just high and rambling away about anything she latched onto. “Will our guest be staying long?” Nardole asked in a high-pitched squeak.

 

The Doctor went to speak but was beaten to it by Missy. “Long enough to hear all about this Vault.” Cold terror ran down the Doctor’s spine and he felt dread creep in. Maybe this had been Missy’s most elaborate escape plan yet. Throwing Nardole a glance, he silently directed the cyborg to go and guard the Vault. Nardole followed orders immediately. “You know about the Vault?” He hissed once they were alone again. He was trying to keep his expression guarded. She could be bluffing. “Yes. Anyone who is anyone in this universe knows about the Vault. The Doctor and his mysterious Vault. It’s better than a whodunnit, trying to guess what you’re hiding away in there.” Missy was standing by this stage, pacing his office and trailing her hands over his belongings. He was surprised it had taken her so long, but reasoned that she had been rather mellowed when they arrived. Evidently, her folly into recreational drug use was wearing off. “I have my guesses, of course, but I told my boys at the club that I’d come back with a solid answer.” 

 

He sighed in relief. She only knew there was a Vault, not who was in there. “What club?” He scoffed, regaining the upper hand. She didn’t play well with others and they both knew it. “There are no boys and there is no club. Well, there might have been but you’ve probably killed them by now and burned the club down.” Missy grinned back at him, showing all her teeth as she shrugged one shoulder in an obvious attempt to look blasé. “Okay, you got me. I just had to know for myself,” she admitted hands up in defeat. “So, what’s in there? River? No, no she’s in the library. Did you have offspring with her? Is there another grubby little hybrid in there?” The Doctor would have laughed at her guesses if the pain of losing River wasn’t still so raw and the consequences of her discovering the truth so grave. “The Time Lords?” She guessed, again. This time she paused and stuck her tongue out, tasting the air. “I’m certainly getting a strong whiff of Time Lords close by, but there’s something off…something I can’t quite put my finger on.”

 

This was getting too close for comfort, she had to go. Standing up, the Doctor grabbed for her arm. Before he managed to reach it, her eyes widened in realisation and she startled back. “You are an absolute bastard. You've actually gone and done it,” she whispered as she pushed him to one side and darted down the stairs in the direction of the Vault. She knew. She’d felt what was really in the Vault and the Doctor rushed after, running down the steps two at a time.

 

By the time he had reached the Vault, Nardole was nursing a bruised head while Missy was pressed against the doors, resting her head against the cool metal in a way that could only be described as pining. Was she pining for herself? For her future loss of freedom? He couldn’t tell. He could tell from the lines forming on her face that she was communicating with herself. She shouldn’t do that. It would hurt both versions of her. The Doctor heard a tell-tale clanging of chains from within the Vault, followed by nails scratching down the inside and a low pained whine. 

 

“What have you done to me?” The put-together Missy asked, eyes alight with accusation as she stared him down. “I saved you.” She scoffed at this, turning her attention back to the Vault doors. “It doesn’t sound like it to me,” she said visibly shivering as another distressed sound left the Vault. “You asked me to help you, you begged me to show you how to be good.” Missy laughed mirthlessly here, ice cold eyes poised on him and him alone. “Then what in Rassilon’s name happened to me to lead to beg to be kept by you?” The Doctor paled and shook his head because he didn’t have the answer. “You haven’t asked me?” She asked in shock. “You haven’t told me,” he informed. He’d asked more times than he could count but had never received an answer. 

 

There was a heavy silence in the air as the two Time Lords surveyed each other. “Missy, you’re out of your own time,” he said gently as he stepped forward with an outstretched arm. “You can’t be here.” She stepped away from his reach, brushed down the front of her skirt and laughed. She laughed at him, at herself and at the whole sorry situation.  
“And to think, I came to get high with some uni kids and screw with you. More fool me,” she said bitterly. The was a whack against the Vault doors and another screech. It was a loud, wretched screech formed from deep pain. Both Missy and the Doctor shivered. “Please, Missy, you need to go. You’re not being fair to yourself. I know you don’t understand why I’m doing this, but in time you will.” Missy lowered her head, considered his words and tilted her head. The Doctor could tell she was listening to something that he couldn’t hear, something that only she was attuned to. “Her…me…that-me,” she eventually settled on as she nodded at the Vault. “That-me’s mind is a mess. There are deep scars and re-surfaced memories and things are happening to her that she can’t comprehend. Are you sure you’re doing what’s right for me and not what is right for you?” 

 

The accusation hurt more than a bullet to the hearts and was followed by waves of guilt that he usually managed to keep at bay. The same thoughts had occurred to him on multiple occasions but he could tell himself that he was doing the right thing when Missy snuggled up to him as they watched a film or when he heard of a planet being destroyed and knew that it couldn’t be her. When the question came from Missy’s own lips, it was hard not to believe them.

 

Words struggled to form on his lips and before he could articulate a response, Missy went to speak. All that came out, however, was a slur of words and the Doctor’s eyebrows shot up as he tried to figure out what was happening. He didn’t have much time to think though as her body was slumping forward threatening to crash against the concrete. Darting forward, he caught her before she hit the floor and looked around in confusion. Behind the Vault doors, a low sobbing interspersed with low whines emerged. The Doctor looked back at the Missy he had in his arms and then up at Nardole, realising what had happened as he caught sight of the tranquiliser gun in the cyborg’s hand. Trailing his hand down to Missy’s thigh, he pulled the small dart out. 

 

The sobs from behind the Vault doors increased and the Doctor wondered how much that Missy could feel what this Missy couldn’t. “Please calm down, Missy” the Doctor whispered desperately. “Whatever you think is happening, it’s not that bad. I need you to calm down.” The sobs didn’t stop but the Doctor wasn’t surprised. He might have met different versions of himself, but he’d never met the same version; he had no idea how confusing or painful this was for her. “She needs to go,” Nardole pointed at the Missy in his arms. “Take her back to her Tardis, I spotted it parked around the corner. Once she’s gone, the other one will start to calm down.”

 

The Doctor nodded, pleased for the directions as he faced the impossible situation. He knew he kept Nardole around for more than just his tea making skills. He just needed reminding of it every so often. “Okay, okay” the Doctor nodded, standing up with Missy in his arms. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” With that, he disappeared out into the night, mind attuned to locate the Time Lady’s Tardis. 

 

Nardole returned to the Vault doors, waiting until he was sure the Doctor was out of earshot- he couldn’t ruin his badass reputation- and speaking to Missy in a surprisingly compassionate tone. “Now, miss, if you promise not to hurt me, I will come in and let you play on the piano while you calm down.” The sobs died down. Nardole smiled to himself, this wasn’t the first time he had been left to clean up her tears. He could still her a few low whines. “Maybe you could teach me some of those Gallifreyan tunes again.” There was a pause and he heard some shuffling behind the doors. “I suppose I could,” she croaked. “I’m a good teacher. Better than him.” Nardole smiled, “I’ll show you what I’ve been practising.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Missy’s Tardis, disguised as pebble-dashed column, let the Doctor in without hesitation as she sensed her Mistress’ conditions. Guiding the Doctor to her bedroom, the Tardis thrummed anxiously. “She’s okay. She’ll wake up with a bit of a headache but you’ve seen her worse.” Missy mumbled a string of words, stirring as he set her down on the bed. “What did you say?” He asked, undoing her boots. “I said don’t indulge her by talking to her like an equal. She’s a machine,” Missy repeated as she looked up at him from under heavy eyelids she wasn’t quite able to keep open. The Doctor tried not to think of the image of her sprawled out and playing dead in front of the executioners. He tried not to think about how many years she had left from this moment to realise and accept that she needed help.

 

“Go to sleep,” he advised his friend for the second time that day. “You won’t remember any of what’s happened today.” “Hmm,” Missy shot him a disapproving look. “That suits you, doesn’t it?” The Doctor sighed and bowed his head- it suited him and they both knew it. Walking back to the door, the Doctor looked over his shoulder one last time. “I’ll see you soon, Missy. Keep an eye out for a confession dial.” He could see the clogs working in her mind but the sedation was stopping her from making links and soon her eyes were drifting shut again. Her head dropped forward sloppily and despite his better judgement, he stepped back in and eased her into a more comfortable position. 

 

As he was about to step away, Missy’s eyes shot open again. “Why did you help future me?” She asked in a small voice that hurt his hearts. “Why did you help her but ignore my cries for help?” He didn’t have an answer and thought back to her in the graveyard, begging for her friend back. “I…I,” he stuttered and couldn’t find a reason. Missy laughed and shook her head. “You’ll look after me…after that me? She’s a mess.” The Doctor smiled sadly and leaned down, kissing her head. “I promise.” Missy hummed, yawned and turned away already starting to forget what had happened. “I’ll keep a look out for your confession dial. I wonder what it is you’ve done this time.” “You’ll know soon enough,” he replied and received no response but a light snore.

 

Missy slept for fifteen hours. When she woke up, she had no recollection of how she’d returned to her Tardis and ended up tucked into bed. She vowed to never mix Gallifreyan and Earth narcotics again. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Entering the Vault, the Doctor was shocked to see the right time-frame Missy sat at the piano, out of the chains and relatively composed. Nardole was sat next to her, podgy fingers hitting the keys in a familiar tune. “Better,” she nodded thoughtfully reaching her arms up to the ceiling and stretching her back. “You don’t have the fingers for piano playing, though, not like me.” She held her hands out in front of her face and made a satisfied noise. "I'd hate to regenerate into a body like yours." "Charming," Nardole muttered. The Doctor stepped further into the Vault, accidentally kicking the discarded handcuffs and interrupting the surprisingly intimate scene. Both cyborg and Time Lady jolted in surprise, turning to face the Doctor. Missy’s eyes were still red and puffy, a testament to her earlier distress.

 

“Sorted?” Nardole asked as Missy dropped her head and went back to playing a more complex melody. “Sorted,” the Doctor confirmed. “Is everything okay here?” He asked, a bit perplexed by the scene in front of him. “Yes, yes” Nardole nodded. “Missy was just teaching me a new tune. I think I’ll be getting off now, I have an episode of Poirot recorded and waiting for me.” The cyborg shuffled out of the room and smiled at the Doctor. “Thank you, Nardole. Goodnight.” 

 

Alone again, the Doctor observed the controlled movements of Missy’s back as she made her way through her usual repertoire of songs. Her cotton top hung from her frame loosely and he could make out the jagged outline of her spine. “Can we talk Missy?” He asked as he heard the song reach its final notes. “Are you going to make me stop playing again? That’ll be twice in one day and I’ve been on my best behaviour.” Her voice was more controlled now, she’s calmed down. “I won’t make you stop playing,” he stood up and approached the piano bench. “We need to talk about today though.” Missy nodded and went back to playing. “Talk away then.” 

 

He reached out a hand, stroking her hair down and considering her tired features. “Do you know what was going on out there?” Missy nodded. “I did set off the alarms after all. Well not this me, that me. We’re a weird species.” The Doctor laughed, “we are. Are you feeling okay now?” Missy nodded again. “It hurt, when I felt myself so near to me. I could feel her pain as well as mine.” The Doctor furrowed his brows here. “Her pain?” “Mmhm” Missy hummed. “Like when she was hit with the dart?” She shook her head here. “No, that was nice. She liked that beautiful darkness. She could feel nothing. Nothing’s nice.” “Don’t,” the Doctor warned knowing how easily her mind went down an ominous route. “What pain could you feel?” 

 

Missy stopped playing the piano and swivelled around, crossing her legs and considering him. “That me was in so much pain. I wanted you to see me and to help me understand what was going on in my mind. You never even saw me though.” The Doctor felt his hearts sink, remembered the other Missy’s question and swallowed. “You see me now though,” Missy said quickly catching sight of his stricken expression. He nodded glumly. “Missy,” he started, “am I doing the right thing here?” 

 

“Yes,” Missy responded without hesitation. “We’re doing the right thing here.”


End file.
